The present invention relates to fastening tapes using hook and pile type fasteners.
Hook and pile type fasteners generally sold under the trademark of Velcro and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,000,384 and 3,009,235 are conventionally sold in tapes, wherein one tape contains a continuous surface of the hook type material and the other tape contains a continuous surface of the pile type material. If one desires to make a fastener from this material, a piece of the hook type tape is cut off and a piece of the pile type tape is cut off and thereafter used for fastening.
The disadvantage of this type of construction is that two separate tapes are needed to create the resulting fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,853 discloses means for connecting together socks during washing so as to maintain the socks together as a pair. A fastening device is disclosed which includes strips of velcro tape having a pile portion and a hook portion immediately adjacent thereto. These portions are designed to interact with corresponding pile and hook portions on the other sock.
U.S. Pat. Noo. 3,688,348 discloses a velcro band for fastening together socks and has a tape with alternating hook and loop patches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,967 discloses a shoe lace having male and female type velcro tapes along opposite ends of the laces. This causes the laces to engage wherever they cross.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,387,345 and 3,130,111 relate to the use of velcro tapes with a loop portion and a hook portion superimposed thereon and extending beyond the height of the loop portion.
The above-mentioned patents have the disadvantage of not being able to provide a single tape fastener construction which would ensure engagement of the tapes when the fastener is cut from the single tape.